This is a multi-disciplined project dedicated to the advancement of knowledge in neuro-otology, while simultaneously preparing excellently trained teacher-investigators in the area. The objectives are to be accomplished through a balanced endeavor of basic, developmental and applied research in a combined laboratory and clinical setting. There is broad representation of the disciplines in the individual investigators, covering medical and basic sciences pertinent to the study. The work is directed toward the application of modern technology, including that of computers, to the acquisition of fundamental information of the solution of neuro-otological problems. One of the main goals of the project is the development of objective and reliable quantitative methods for the functional evaluation of the vestibular system in normal subjects and in people with neuro-otological disorders. These new techniques are being developed as a result of experience obtained in animal research. It is anticipated that through the use of new theoretical models (based upon the experimental data) and the speed, accuracy and storage capabilities of the small computer, the sensitive and accessible nystagmus reflex can be made to serve as an accurate, precise indicator of the nature and location of dysfunction in the vestibulo-ocular system. The proximity of the laboratories and the daily interdisciplinary cooperation of the basic science and clinical teacher-investigators, make the application of the concepts and techniques developed through basic research feasible and lead to rapid implementation of new information for the benefit of the patient.